


I Have 280 Characters On Twitter And I’m Forcing You To Appreciate The Beauty That Is Lee Hwitaek

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, On his birthday, about hui, it's a twitter thread, this is late i know, written by hyojong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: @hwilovebot: i know, i know. This is gay@hwilovebot: but like that’s the point. let me live





	I Have 280 Characters On Twitter And I’m Forcing You To Appreciate The Beauty That Is Lee Hwitaek

**Author's Note:**

> I actually typed all of this into Twitter before posting to keep it as accurate as I could.

@hwilovebot: okayokayokayokay listen i got a lot to say and such little time so i'm gonna make this quick and concise. LEE HWITAEK IS A MAN THAT NEEDS TO BE APPRECIATED AND LOVED ALRIGHT?! I"M TIRED OF THIS DISRESPECT THAT I SEE ALL THE TIME! so here's a goddamn thread bitches like really -.-

@hwilovebot: okay, so some of you are probably wondering why i, a lowly twitter peasant, am telling you give a fuck about one of my veryveryvery close friends but it's important you do. today's his birthday and i want everyone to appreciate lee hwitaek as much as i do. now let's start!!!!!!!!

@hwilovebot: 1. lee hwitaek is the most beautiful man on this goddamn planet. like if you say otherwise, you haven't seen him, just stating facts. this is how he looks like:

@hwilovebot: 2. fuck my life but he's the most talented man i've ever met. beethoven who? john williams who? all i know is lee hwitaek, the legendary composer/lyricist/singer/[insert any other musically inclined thing here] i've ever heard.

@hwilovebot: like he composes everything for the music program they have at our college. old ladies squish his cheeks whenever they hear his music, young children sit and listen to hwi's music and don't act like hyperactive little assholes, and my acne clears every time i listen to it.

@hwilovebot: 3. he's the most caring person you'll ever meet. i say this because he is. no question about it. like he literally helps old people cross the street. he's an angel in human skin and is just waiting for the right time to reveal his true form to the world.   
.  
@hwilovebot: a funny story i have about hwi. so one day he was helping this lady carry her groceries to her car when someone from campus, hongseok i think, goes up to him and asks if that's his mom. that doesn't seem like it would be funny, but it is just wait for it. 

@hwilovebot: so hongseok tries to it on her not knowing she's a complete stranger. omg i'm laughing as i type this. but anyways, hongseok is hitting on this lady and hwi says "yo stop hitting on my girl". he's joking of course, but hongseok takes him so serious that he almost throws up

@hwilovebot: anyways, back to hwi. so 4. lee hwitaek is the best roommate ever. he doesn't leave dishes in the sink waiting for someone else to wash them like my old roommate (*cough cough yUTO cough cough*), he's respectful and doesn't use your expensive product, and he's just pleasant

@hwilovebot: 5. hwi listens to a LOT of different music and i love it. you see, i'm a hip-hop fan and i like to listen to my flowsik on full blast through my speaker without consideration for anyone. and hwi singS AND DANCES ALONG WITH ME IT'S THE BEST THING EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

@hwilovebot: when i’m listening to hyuna hwi’s down for a good time. He’s amazing. 

@hwilovebot: anyways, when you have the time wish hwi a happy birthday okay? today is his special day and I care so much about him.

@hwilovebot: hey hwi, if you're reading this buddy, ilyyyyyyyyyssssssmmmmm

@hwilovebot: yes, the extra y’s and s’s and m’s were needed. 

@hwilovebot: i know, i know. This is gay

@hwilovebot: but like that’s the point. let me live

@hwilovebot: i’m done, this is done now.

@hwilovebot: happy birthday hwi

@hwilovebot: byeeee

@hwilovebot: Love, Hyojonggie ~<3


End file.
